Homo Homini Lupus
by NonTimetisMessor
Summary: Man is a wolf to his fellow man. There is a new doppelganger in town how will the gang react? This is AU after 3x15. This features Luke Cates from Wolf Lake. Inspired by Complexity by waitingforyouonce.
1. Introduction

A/N

So I did a bad thing and started another fic. This was inspired by waitingforyouonce's fic Complexity; specifically chapter 3 Latch-Luke Cates. The fic is very awesome so I encourage everyone to go read it. The chapter also encouraged me to watch Wolf Lake. It's a shame the show ended at a first season because it had potential. By the way Sherman is my favorite character on the show. He is super funny. Anyway this is a crossover with Wolf Lake where Paul Wesley played a werewolf named Lucas Cates. In this show, Mia Kirshner (Isobel Flemming) played his older sister Ruby Cates so the idea was too good to resist. So on with the show. I hope you like it so read review and enjoy and don't worry I am currently working on my other ones.

* * *

><p>Introduction<p>

She had been dreaming again running through the woods or she thought it was the woods. She would only see in colors of blue, green and red. The blue and greens smelled of earth and wet leaves. The red was what attracted her and the sound. The heart beats of the animals in the forest were so loud and echoing that she thought that was only thing that existed in her world. Her mouth started watering. She headed towards the sound and realized she was tracking it; her prey. She could taste the sinew of the muscles in her jaws and the hot burn of the blood sliding down her throat. She heard a deep growl coming from inside of her. It was so primal. She felt her belly tighten with a need she could not name.

"Bonnie," someone whispered to her. She growled again low and throaty; a warning to the intruder. This was her prey.

"Bonnie," someone said louder and her blue, green and red world swirled as she finally felt the cold hands of death shaking her awake. She gasped. For a second all the lights and sounds overloaded her system and she screamed at the blue eyes that were staring at her with concern.

"Hey hey its okay you're okay," the face whispered.

"God Caroline," she finally said.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Caroline said smiling at her.

"Ugh…," she groaned. She ran stiff fingers through her hair and ran her tongue over her teeth and tasting a bad taste. She got up out of her bed and adjusted her tank top and her shorts.

"I will see you downstairs when you're fit to be human," Caroline said getting up from Bonnie's bed and walking to the door of her bedroom. She heard a grunt from the thing that was her best friend.

She felt extremely bad. It had been a week since Abby had left and Bonnie had not called or texted her in any way. She was dealing with Tyler's disappearance and then the group was dealing with serial killer Alaric. From the looks of Bonnie's house, she hadn't done dishes and from the looks of those dishes she had barely eaten anything. She had failed her best friend. Well actually Elena had failed Bonnie. How had their lives gotten so messed up?

She heard the shower turn on upstairs, so Caroline went and put on coffee, set the dishes in the dishwasher and went to make Bonnie lunch.

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked into the bathroom and the yellow lighting made her look jaundice. Her lips were chapped and she had dried crusty stuff in the corners of her eyes. She herself felt dirty from dry sweat from her nightmare. She ripped off the tank top and shorts and turned on the hot water. She ran the brush through her hair. She took out the tangles and then wrapped it in a bun that she held in place with a clip. She jumped in the shower and stood under the scorching water and she began to cry.<p>

Twenty minutes later after finishing all her other things like putting on lotion, brushing her teeth and breaking the bathroom mirror, Bonnie put her fluffy white robe and walked downstairs. On the table there was a grilled chicken salad and a glass of iced tea and true to form her napkin had been folded underneath her utensils and there was a lemon edge on the side of the glass.

She shook her head at Caroline who was sitting sipping her own glass of iced tea.

"Hi," she said brightly.

"Hey," Bonnie said; her voice coming out sounding tired and exhausted. She sat down heavily on the chair and stared at the food.

"Thank you," she breathed out still looking down at the salad.

"No problem," Caroline said staring at her friend. With her heightened eyesight, Caroline could see what sadness had done to her friend. She took note of the receding bags under her eyes, the lack luster of her hair, and the darkness swimming in her eyes.

They ate in silence.

"Thank you Caroline," Bonnie said again when she was done.

"I said it was no problem but if you're so grateful than you can get dressed and go shopping with me in Alexandria for the day," Caroline said getting up and grabbing the dishes to set them in the washer.

"I don't know Caroline. I have a lot to do in here and I have been putting it off for the last week," Bonnie said.

"Yes I can see that," Caroline said swiping a finger over the counter, "but you can put it off for another day. You should know that I am not going to take no for an answer." She stared at Bonnie and cocked her head and raised her eyebrows daring Bonnie to challenge her will. It was a battle. Finally Bonnie huffed and said, "Give me twenty minutes and we can go."

Caroline smiled and clapped her hands. Bonnie just stomped her way up the stairs again and got dressed. She grabbed a pair of jeans off the floor and an old t shirt. She brushed the stray hairs around her face into a pony tail and grabbed her purse.

"Girl, where do you think you're going in that outfit," Caroline said eyeing her from the door way.

"What," Bonnie said looking down at her outfit.

"I hope you don't think you are going anywhere looking like that with me," Caroline said walking into the closet.

She was right, Bonnie thought but she had no desire to look for anything particular.

"Bonnie what have I always taught you—"

"To be on point with your armor you have to start with your shoes." She threw a pair of leather Marc Jacobs open toed pumps and frills on the strap around the ankles at Bonnie. Then she threw a cream colored skirt and a black shirt that was scrunched up on the sides. Bonnie took the items and went into the bathroom.

"You're lucky I shaved today," Bonnie said from behind the door.

"Yeah yeah. Hurry up so we can have lunch at that café in old town," Caroline said.

"But we just ate," Bonnie said.

"So—"

"Uh let's remember that I am still human and those pounds still accumulate on my ass," Bonnie said stopping herself from putting on mascara.

"Fine we'll eat there after we shop at Landmark Mall for a bit," Caroline said. Bonnie put on the finishing touches and walked out.

"Missy you look ready for war. Let's go find you a man and walk all over his heart," Caroline said.

* * *

><p>He found that he liked it in the city. Sherman had told him that he would find what he was looking for in Virginia, so when everything went south in Wolf Lake, he hopped on the first plane out. It was such a cluster fuck. John and Sophia had flipped because they had killed ungulates. Then he executed Luke's mother for the murder of his father. Then Tyler executed Sophia's father for going against pack law in trying to stop her from flipping and sending her away. He would have killed Ruby, John, Sophia and him as well but Sherman was able to get them out, sending them to different parts of the world. Sophia was off to Florence, John and Ruby were off to Vancouver and he was sent to Virginia.<p>

He hadn't met any wolves in the week he had been in Alexandria but he did like all the ungulate girls he met while he was just walking around. In Wolf Lake, he had never bedded an ungulate but when in Rome as the saying goes. He knew that he could have loved Sophia and be her mate for life but she had first hated him for sleeping with Presley and then went off with that ungulate piss ant. Then she blamed him for flipping. But everything got confused when Tyler made his move to take over the pack and now he was here in Alexandria and she was in Europe living it up without him.

Sometimes he just wanted to punch something.

He decided that he was going to do the first teenager thing ever and hang out at the mall and maybe find a tour guide in the form of a pretty ungulate girl. So he dressed, gelled his hair and made his way to the mall.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N

I have a good portion of this written out here you go a quick update.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Mystic Falls sometimes felt like it was the only place in the world especially with all the vampires, witches, werewolves, originals, hybrids and all around fuckery but it was only about an hour outside of Alexandria. Bonnie laughed at that.

"What are you chuckling about," Caroline said turning down the Katy Perry song that was playing.

"Oh nothing just reflecting that Mystic Falls sometimes feels like the only place in the world even though we are only an hour away from Alexandria," Bonnie said.

"Yeah I know what you mean but look here we are," Caroline said.

They parked and shopped for an hour till Bonnie had to go to the bathroom. Bonnie had been looking down at her phone when she bumped into someone. There was an instant shock that went through her body that reminded her of her dream from earlier that she hadn't registered whom she had bumped into and when she looked up at the smiling face of…..Stefan.

* * *

><p>He had spotted the two girls almost as soon as they walked in. He had been turned around talking to a pretty red head and then a smell hit him. It was the smell of dead flowers but it wasn't bad or offensive just strange then he smelled earth like the forest from back home and fire. It was a flame to him. His wolf wanted to give chase to that smell. Then he saw them. The one with a smell of dead flowers was a tall leggy blonde that had a blue dress on with a cream jacket. The one made up of earth and fire was a short caramel skinned girl with long black hair.<p>

He let his wolf senses see her and he found that her heart and heat out shined anyone he ever met. He smirked and his senses dulled again. He had to know who this ungulate girl was. So he followed her and left the red head prattling to herself. He saw his chance to meet her when she ducked into the bathroom and her blonde friend went into Victoria's Secrets. He waited until she came out and was texting on her phone and he bumped into her. He steadied her by her elbows and found that her skin was soft and there had been an electric shock that flowed into him and made his wolf howl at the pleasure it caused.

She looked up at him with a pair of the most luminous eyes that he had ever seen. They were dark green like the forest leaves but had flecks of gold that sparkled in the florescent lighting. At first she was confused looking at him and then she grew angry.

"I have nothing to say to you Stefan," the girl said and she lacked the distinct southern lit to her voice. Then she wrenched herself out of his hands and slapped him.

Okay, he thought in confusion as he turned his face in pain. The girl got him good.

"That is for what you let happen. What are you doing here anyways? Aren't you off trying to find a new way to kill Klaus? Is your brother here? God I knew I should have never left the house today. Stefan, how about you do me a favor and leave me out of it? I already helped and what did I get, a dead mother. So leave before I set you on fire like I did to Damon," the girl said spinning on her heels and stomped her way out of the darkened corridor.

Who the fuck is Stefan, he asked standing there recovering from the verbal whiplash. He growled and turned around to follow the girl. He needed answers especially if he was getting slapped by girls because of him.

* * *

><p>The nerve of that ripper son of bitch, Bonnie fumed inside her head. She spotted Caroline looking at a display of honey dust.<p>

"Did you tell him we were here," Bonnie said in a harsh whisper.

"Who," Caroline said taking aback.

"Stefan," Bonnie said.

"Uh no last time I saw Stefan he was locked up with Alaric doing research on our original problem."

"When was that," Bonnie said.

"This morning," Caroline said turning back to the display.

Then a familiar voice said "You and I need to talk."

Caroline turned and saw Stefan gripping Bonnie by the arm.

"No I have nothing to say to you Stefan," and Bonnie whispered something and it broke several of his fingers and loosened his grip on her. He howled and everyone in the store stopped.

Caroline then went into action mode and pushed both of them out of the store and into the side alcove.

"Stefan how did you know we were here. I didn't say anything this morning," Caroline said.

"Ow shit, how the fuck did you do that and who the fuck is this Stefan guy," Stefan said.

"You didn't think giving aneurisms was my only tri— wait what did you just say," Bonnie said staring at the guy.

"How the fuck did you do this," he said holding up his mangled fingers.

"No the thing about Stefan—"

"Bonnie he's alive," Caroline said focusing on his heartbeat.

"What," Bonnie shrieked.

"Oh my god, I can hear his heart beating" Caroline said.

"Ah….ah….Dormi," Bonnie said pressing her hand to his forehead and instantly he slumped back and slid down the wall.

"Bonnie oh my god what did you do to him," Caroline said her voice taking on a hysterical pitch.

"I put him to sleep. It shouldn't have worked if he was a vampire," she said placing her hand over his hand. She whispered the words Sana, Sana, Sana and his hand and fingers healed back in place.

"Jesus look at him Bonnie, he is Stefan's doppelganger and he's alive." Caroline said running her fingers over his face.

"Great the one time I get out to do something normal like shopping, we run into a doppelganger. What the shit is that?"

"Well we can't leave him here," Caroline said digging in his pockets.

"We can't take him to Mystic Falls what if Klaus finds out about him," Bonnie said now in white hat mode. Caroline was silent for a few seconds before she found what she was looking for.

"Ah ha," she said turning to hold up a key and his wallet. The key had a keychain that read Motel 6 and the address to the particular one.

"Well we'll take him to his motel and find out what he knows and then I will compel him to forget everything from today," Caroline said. Caroline picked him up and Bonnie led the way through the stairwell to the parking garage.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N

I hope this chapter answers any questions you may have.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

They entered the singled bed room and placed him on the bed. Bonnie had found his iphone and tried to turn it on but she found that it was dead so she plugged it in. They had dug through his wallet and found his ids and credit cards.

"It says here his name is Lucas Cates and he's from Washington."

"D.C. or State," Bonnie asked Caroline as she looked in one suitcase.

"State." The iphone in that moment choose to ding and display the phone as being locked.

"Ugh…he has the phone locked," Bonnie said.

"Put in his birthday. It's May 5, 1992." That worked for him some people were just too easy to predict. The first thing she did was look through his photos and then he saw the picture of him and a woman she had seen before.

"Holy shit Caroline, he knows Isobel," Bonnie walked over and showed her the picture of Lucas hugging Isobel and then she scrolled over to something she had always wondered about. She felt the blood rise in her cheeks. Caroline cleared her throat.

"So that's why Elena wants Stefan back so badly," Caroline said. It was a full frontal picture of Lucas standing in a doorway with his arms touching the top and he was as naked as the day he was born. Caroline zoomed in on his groin. A big smile appeared on her face then Bonnie quickly swiped the picture and there was a picture of a naked blonde. She quickly swiped another and another.

"I don't know if he's a total perv or if he just gets that much ass from all these women," Caroline said.

"Well it's not like Stefan is ugly," Bonnie said still scrolling through the pictures. She found that there were pictures of the women with clothes on.

"Go back to the first one," Caroline went to snatch the phone.

"No," Bonnie snarled gripping the phone close to her chest.

"Ooookay," Caroline said.

"Let's wake him up so we can talk to him and then you can compel him to have a good life and stay far away from Mystic Falls," Bonnie said. She walked over to Lucas and leaned over him and looked at him closely. He was so similar to Stefan it was eerie except Stefan had a small scar on his chin that only flared when he smiled. Not that Bonnie ever looked at Stefan that way. She shook that thought out of her head and then leaned in and whispered, "Excito."

The effect was immediate he began to stir and he opened his eyes and turned his head to face Bonnie and sprang on top of her and snarled in her face. She saw his eyes change to a yellow color.

"Bonnie," Caroline yelled. She moved in a blur and had Lucas pinned to the wall next to the bathroom. She snarled at him.

"Don't… ever… touch… her… again," Caroline said; the veins snaking underneath her eyes and her fangs descending in her mouth.

"What the fuck are you," Lucas said looking at her wide eye.

"Caroline, Caroline he's a werewolf," Bonnie said from the floor.

"You're a wolf," Caroline said stepping back; her face now back to normal.

"Yeah," Lucas coughed out and he rubbed his neck with his left hand. "What the fuck are you two?"

"Shit Bonnie now I can't compel him," Caroline said stomping to the bed plopping down. Bonnie just started laughing so hysterically.

"Bonnie," Caroline said nervously.

"I'..m….so..rry…," she said in between fits of laughter. Finally after a few seconds she calmed down.

"I'm sorry. This is such a kick in the teeth," Bonnie said wiping tears from her eyes. She finally got up from the floor and walked over to Lucas and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie Bennett and I'm a witch," she said smiling brightly. Lucas looked at her hand and took it. The rush and the spark of electricity that shocked them made them jump apart from each other. They laughed a little.

"Does that always happen when you meet a wolf," Lucas said half smiling at her. The spark had excited him.

"I don't know, haven't met many. Does it happen often when you meet a witch," Bonnie said stepping back.

"First time meeting one and let me guess you're a vampire," he said glancing over Bonnie shoulder.

"Hi I'm Caroline," she said with a small wave.

"How did you know that," Bonnie said eyeing him suspiciously.

"She kinda smells like dead flowers. I never smelled that on a person before," he said.

"Wow so this is your first time meeting a vampire and a witch," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, I lived my whole life in a small town that doesn't get too many visitors," he said moving around Bonnie to sit at the small table.

"I'm sorry I hurt you earlier," Bonnie said.

"Which time? When you slapped me or when you broke my hand without touching me," Lucas said.

"Both," Bonnie said turning her head in embarrassment. There was another awkward silence where Lucas watched as Bonnie and Caroline had a silent argument with flaring eyebrows and hilarious facial expressions.

"So is someone going to tell me why you kidnapped me," Lucas finally said. Bonnie huffed in protest.

"Fine I'll do it," she said glaring at Caroline.

Bonnie walked over and scrolled to the picture of him and Isobel and said, "Lucas—"

"Everyone calls me Luke."

"Okay then Luke, how long have you known this woman," Bonnie said.

"No."

"No what?"

"No, I am not going to tell you who that is, until you tell me why you slapped me in the mall and you thought I was someone else," Luke said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I got you confused with someone I know," Bonnie said. She was such a horrible liar.

"You're hiding something."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. I can hear it in your heart beat."

"Tyler never told me they can do that," Caroline said frowning. Bonnie was caught. She grabbed her phone and mentally said fuck it to lying and scrolled to a picture of the Scooby Gang at the Miss Mystic Falls parade last year before all the truly evil shit started happening. She zoomed in on the part that had Stefan and Elena.

"This is Stefan," she said turning the phone to him. He took it in his hand and when the glimmer of recognition hit him, she saw those eyebrows rise up on his forehead.

"That fucking bitch," Luke said.

"Ah excuse me," Bonnie said not expecting that to come out of his mouth.

"She fucking lied to me and father."

"Who lied?"

"My mother," he said peering closely to the picture

"What?"

"Where I come from its normal for us to have twins, triplets, quadruplets and even quints but my parents told me I was a single birth. She fucking lied to me." He growled and threw Bonnie's phone on the bed. He got up and started pacing.

"Has he flipped yet," Luke said stopping in front of Bonnie.

"Flipped?"

"Turned." She still looked confused.

"Has he gone through the change of turning into a wolf," he said slowly.

"No he—"

"Good. You need to keep him locked up because his instincts will take over and he will kill an ungulate and complete the change—"

"He's a vampire," Bonnie said. He stopped mid stride.

"What," he said.

"He's been a vampire since 1864—"

"What?!"

"He's not your brother, you're his doppelganger."

"I'm his what?!"

"You are his doppelganger his naturally occurring mystical twin and you are not the only that has one."

"Wait wait a minute. I have a twin that looks just like me and has been a vampire since 1864," he said looking this time at Caroline.

"Don't look at me. She's Mystic Falls' resident witch and this is all Greek to me so yeah," Caroline said leaning back onto the bed. He turned back to Bonnie.

"I didn't find out about doppelgangers till last year when it was explained to me. The girl you saw in the picture is also a doppelganger of a 500 year old—"

"Bitch," Caroline said.

"Vampire named Katherine. My friend Elena as the doppelganger had to be sacrificed in order to break a curse on an original hybrid."

"Hybrid?"

"A vampire werewolf."

"God are you kidding me?"

"I wish I was that's why we needed to know who you were because if another doppelganger is here then something really bad is going to happen."

"What?!" Bonnie grabbed his phone again and turned the picture of him and his sister back to him.

"I need you to tell me who this woman in the picture is?"

"Ah…that's my sister Ruby."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am I've known her my whole life. Why are you asking about my sister?"

"Because she is the exact replica of my friend Elena's birth mother Isobel Flemming and she was a vampire."

"That can't be Ruby I just saw last week on her way to Vancouver with her boyfriend John. They were both wolves."

"Wolves?" Bonnie said contemplating that a werewolf Isobel was running around with a werewolf John.

Bonnie started laughing again and this time it was hysterical.

"Bonnie," Caroline said cautiously.

"Car…o…line," she said trying to stop her laughing again. Finally she got a grip on herself.

"Sorry but like I said this is such a kick in the teeth."

"Ooookay," they both said to her.

"Werewolf Isobel is running around with werewolf John and her brother just happens to be Stefan's doppelganger while Vampire Isobel is dead and Uncle John is dead and their daughter just happens to be Katherine's doppelganger. Not to mention that Katherine sired both Stefan and Damon as vampires and they were both in love with her and now those two idiots are in love with Elena—"

"Let's not forget that Damon sired Isobel as a vampire and her vampire hunting husband dated Elena's aunt and is best friends with Damon." Caroline said laughing now catching up to what Bonnie was laughing at.

"Wait what?!"

"Yes let's not forget about that," Bonnie said trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of the narrative that was happening in their lives.

"I feel like we're in a soap with all this shit going on," Bonnie said again through fits of laughter.

"I'm lost can someone explain to me what the hell is going on from start to finish," Luke said glancing from girl to girl.

The girls eyed each other and then explained to him everything from start to finish.

"Wow this all can't be real."

"Trust me it is and it happened," Caroline said.

"So about your sister…" Bonnie trailed off.

"Well she had a twin, Amanda, she couldn't complete the change and she refused to make the sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?"

"An ungulate."

"There's that word again what does it mean," Bonnie said.

"It's a word we use back home for humans," Luke said.

"You sacrifice humans…."

"No but we used to. We know for a fact that killing a human will trigger the change but our pack learned that only breeding with other wolves allows us to induce the change without killing a human. They figured that the less human death around us the less people sniffing around. But it's dangerous and not everyone completes the change. So they die."

"Did you sacrifice an ungulate," Bonnie asked with air trapped in her lungs.

"No."

"Okay good. Do you think Ruby, Amanda, and Isobel could be triplets?"

"I don't know she could be but my father was pack master and they would never go against pack law by sending her away like that."

"Either that or she's a doppelganger."

"Let me call Alaric and see if he knew if Isobel was adopted," Caroline said. She grabbed her phone and dialed. It rang.

"Hey Ric are Stefan and Damon near you…Great….I have a question…Do you know if Isobel was adopted…hmmm….hmmm….Ric why didn't you tell Elena….Fine….Fine…..I won't tell her….Oh I'm in Alexandria shopping….yeah I can make it to the boarding house later…..I don't I would have to ask her… Yeah sure, Bye." She hung up.

"What did he say," Bonnie said.

"He said yes but when he couldn't find any records on Isobel's birth parents, he stopped looking because he didn't want to involve innocent humans in all this vampire mess. He made me promise not to tell Elena about it. He also wanted to know if you would come to the boarding house because they have something important to discuss with all of us."

"Well we can't hide it from her. We have proof of Isobel's birth parents and apparently the doppelganger of her boyfriend is her uncle," she said ignoring the question of going to the boarding house.

"Ewww…..gross," Caroline said.

"Do you know if Isobel flipped?"

"I doubt it because for a changed werewolf to become a hybrid they would have to be fed the blood of Klaus first and then the doppelganger's and that wasn't possible till Klaus broke the curse months ago."

"So she was a yennork."

"A what?"

"A werewolf that is stuck in either human or wolf form and can't transition between the two. They're usually killed off," Luke said seriously.

"What," Bonnie said.

"It's pack law. Anyone that can't complete the change is killed. So I guess my parents sensed that Isobel was a yennork and they probably sent her away so they wouldn't have to kill her."

"My god," Bonnie said.

"Did Elena show signs of the change," Luke said.

"No as far as I can tell she is fully human albeit a doppelganger but human nonetheless."

"You said that her birth father John was human?"

"Yes."

"Well there is a possibility that she might become one if she starts to show the signs similar to your other friend and the only way for a half breed to complete the change is by claiming the life of an ungulate."

"A half-breed?"

"The child of a werewolf and a human. Where I come from it's rare for wolves to marry outside of the pack but it happens. My ex was a half-breed but she ended up having to complete the change because someone forced her to."

"Okay go back explain," Bonnie said. So he did tell them everything that had happened over the course of the year.

"Wolf Lake sounds about as fun as Mystic Falls," Caroline said.

"So Isobel was a yennork that couldn't change over but she still carries the gene to be a werewolf in her but your parents shipped her off to Virginia and Isobel met John and had Elena the female doppelganger and you her uncle are the male doppelganger. This just keeps getting better and better," Bonnie said.

"And here I thought that Klaus would be our biggest problem," Caroline said.

"Do you guys know the origin of the doppelgangers," Luke asked them but he looked at Bonnie.

"I have no idea but I guess I can do research because if we have three of you walking around Mystic Falls then something is bound to happen and we should be prepared," Bonnie said.

"Well at least there's something we should be thankful for," Caroline said.

"Yeah what is that," Bonnie asked.

"At least Katherine isn't anywhere near us right now. If there were four of them anywhere near each other the world would implode and the universe would crack."

"'The Beast with a Billion Backs' apocalypse," Bonnie said laughing. Luke started laughing as well because he knew to what she was referring.

"I hope that doesn't happen because I know I like sex but I am definitely not into Japanese tentacle porn," he said.

"What," Caroline asked confused and alarmed.

"Futurama," Bonnie replied laughing.

"Oh," Caroline said.

It was an interest neither she nor Elena shared with Bonnie; Futurama, Family Guy, American Dad, Boondocks, Archer, The Simpsons, Robot Chicken, South Park. She knew it was something Bonnie bonded over with Jeremy but that ship had crashed and went down like The Titanic. Caroline had been so happy that Bonnie had finally found someone but then everything went to hell when Jeremy decided to do what he did. Caroline knew it had hurt Bonnie deeply but she never got mad. She just told him to about face and kick rocks. Caroline on the other hand was so angry it actually gave her a headache so severe that it made her eyebrows hurts. When she asked Bonnie if she could beat his ungrateful ass to within an inch of his life, Bonnie just laughed. Then she answered and said Caroline I already forgot about him and she went about her business of saving Elena.

"I want to meet her," Luke said interrupting Caroline's thoughts.

"No because if Klaus finds you he will try to use you to make hybrids then when he finds out you are a werewolf he will try to make you into a hybrid and enslave you to him like he did to Stefan over the summer," Caroline said.

"So then I will meet her and come back here and stay out of your hair," he said.

"Why do you want to meet her," Bonnie asked slowly.

"If we're right about our theory then she and Ruby are my only family left," he said looking at her. She had always been a sucker for Stefan whenever he asked for favors so it didn't even faze her that she wanted to agree to his request.

"And besides I kinda want to meet the guy with my face and tell him how good looking he is," he said smirking. She laughed at that. Then she turned to Caroline and saw that Caroline was quirking her eyebrow at her. She raised hers in a silent 'What.' Caroline just looked between Bonnie and Luke in disbelief. She sighed because she just saw something that was going to create drama.

"Okay you can meet them tonight but we are going to have to find you some place to sleep," Bonnie said. Then she looked at Caroline.

"I doubt Stefan and Damon will let him stay with them you know how they are about werewolves. You could probably stay with Jeremy and Elena in their house but that's up to you and them—"

"What about you Bonnie," Luke said.

"Ah me…..well," she stammered then she looked at him and mentally said what the hell, "I guess so my dad won't be back till the end of the month," she finished quietly.

"Okay cool then I will go with you guys tonight meet my niece and my doppelganger and stay with Bonnie tonight and she can drive me back here tomorrow," he said getting up and heading to pack his back pack.

Bonnie glanced at Caroline and she had a smile like she knew something she didn't. 'What' she mouthed. Caroline just continued to look at her and smile. Luke stepped out ready.

"Well ladies shall we go," he said smiling.

* * *

><p>They were thirty minutes into their ride back when they decided to stop at a roadside barbeque joint because Caroline was hungry again and so was Luke. Between the two of them they probably ate an entire cow. They made chitchat well mostly it was he and Bonnie chatting. During their conversation, Luke noticed that Bonnie skirted around saying whether or not she would actually go to the boarding house with them. He decided that he would wait to get her alone to ask about it. He noticed while sitting next to her that under the wonderful smell of earth and fire there was melancholy. It smelled like the rain on a hot summer afternoon. He liked the smell which was weird to him that he would like someone's sadness. However he wondered what her happiness would smell like and what her arousal would taste like.<p>

He knew that he wanted to rut with her since he spotted her in the mall but he found that talking to her was just as great. It reminded him of when he and Sophia would talk as friends. He was such an idiot when it came to her. He had said so many hurtful things to her and basically screwed up any chance he had with her when his actions led to her killing that ungulate and her flipping. Of course they later found out that Tyler had manipulated them into that situation but it didn't stop him from feeling guilty and he knew that a part of Sophia would never stop blaming him for that.

So he was here in exile and maybe this time he wouldn't screw it up.

"Well I am going to the bathroom because I look like a Chupacabra with all this barbeque sauce on my face," Caroline said and she moved and slid out of her side of the booth. They just watched her walk to the back.

"Hey can I ask you a question," he said low.

"Sure,"

"Why don't you want to go to the boarding house with us?"

"Uh well….I don't think I will be much use since I am not up to my usual strength because I'm on the outs with the spirits right now."

"You're lying," he said.

"Shit I forgot you can do that," she said.

"So the truth is…"

"I don't think I can face Elena so soon after…"

"After what"

"Remember when I told you about Esther,"

"Uh the original witch?"

"Yeah her. Well I didn't tell you that she channeled the entire Bennett family line in order to kill her children but Elijah had kidnapped Elena and forced Damon and Stefan to find a way to stop the ritual. They chose to make my mother into a vampire."

"Holy shit," he said lowly again. He saw the pain in her glittering green eyes. No wonder she slapped him. She probably wanted to do far worse. When he found out that his mother had killed his father, he wanted so badly to hunt her down in the forest and shoot her. He wasn't going to hunt her as a wolf she didn't deserve that respect but then Sophia convinced him to talk to his mother and he found out that his father wanted to die with dignity and she gave it to him as best as she could. Then Tyler had her executed without the knowledge of the pack and sparked open warfare with the Sheriff. Then everything boiled over with Ruby and John.

"Sometimes I just want to leave Mystic Falls so badly because I know that if I stay I'm just going to end up dead," she said softly breaking his internal monologue.

"You can always leave with me if you want," he said sincerely.

"But I just met you today. How do I know I can trust you like that," she said surprised.

"That wasn't a No and if we're talking about trust. You two kidnapped me. How do I know you aren't taking me to sacrifice me for being a doppelganger," he said smirking at her and revealing his canines.

"I can't just up and leave I still have the rest of my Senior year to finish."

"I didn't finish my senior and I just up and left," he said taking a sip of his coke.

"Yeah but if you hadn't left your brother in law would have killed you," she said.

"Well what's the difference? You just admitted that your life is in danger and from the sound of it, your friends aren't going to be much help since everything you guys do is to save my niece."

"How can you say that," she growled.

"Sorry just an observation," he said.

"Well keep it to yourself."

"The offer still stands," he said eyeing Caroline as she walked back to their table. Caroline had heard their whispering from the bathroom and decided not intervene. She saw how they were eye sexing each other in the motel, then in the car as Bonnie turned around in her seat to talk to Luke and then when they were sitting next to each other while eating. She noticed that he let his eyes roam her up and down when Bonnie wasn't looking at him and she noticed the slight red to Bonnie's cheek that had become permanent blush whenever he would stare at her while he talked. But if she knew anything about werewolves she knew that he finagled his way into Bonnie's home hoping to get in her panties. She was all about getting Bonnie laid especially since the 'lapse in judgment' known as Jeremy but not when it was barely a week after her mother's newest abandonment. She might actually have to play interference with those two.

Damn her weakness for football players.

"Are we ready," Caroline said.

"No I just need to go to the bathroom and clean up," Luke said as he stood up.

"Alright we'll be here when you get back," Caroline said and Bonnie just turned her head and sipped on her Sprite. Luke walked off towards the bathrooms but Caroline didn't watch him leave she just stared at Bonnie with that stupid grin.

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face Care," Bonnie said.

"Like you said it's not like Stefan is ugly," Caroline said.

"I know what I said. He's Elena's uncle and Stefan's werewolf doppelganger. Plus I think he might be a species-ist."

"A what," Caroline said.

"He has prejudice towards humans or ungulates as he calls them," she said.

"So it's not like we haven't dealt with that kind of stuff before. Let's remember that my own father kidnapped me and tried to torture me into not drinking blood. Besides he seems decent even asking you to run away with him after only knowing you for a few hours," Caroline said.

"You heard that," Bonnie said.

"Pfft…vampire hearing—"

"God between him being a lie detector and you vampires with your hearing how am I supposed to keep any secrets," Bonnie said.

"You don't because I see all and hear all," Caroline said. Bonnie just rolled her eyes at Caroline.

"He likes you," Caroline whispered quickly as she heard Luke's heavy footsteps echo behind her. Bonnie gasped.

"We ready," he said.

"Uh…Uhh…-" Bonnie stammered.

"Yeah let's go so you can meet your niece and your doppelganger," Caroline interrupted Bonnie's stammering again.

* * *

><p>There was something so dreadful about the boarding house. Bonnie every time she walked in, she would feel like she was wading in a sea of blood and could hear the screams of the victims like lighthouse warning her that the shore was close. She knew it was irrational to feel that way. Bonnie understood that Stefan felt guilt more than anyone about the things his did she realized that in the house when he begged her to help him open the coffin. Now however, she had been at the tip of his sword and he was ready to kill her all in the name of Elena. She had always been ready to die on her feet like a warrior to protect her friend and her town but that night her powers couldn't help her and she saw reflected in his eyes the cowering mess she had become.<p>

It felt like the night Damon had bit and almost killed her.

She knew she understood why Damon had done what he did but rationalization was a cold bedmate and she was tired of having to be the strong one; the lynch pin. So she cried then Abby had left her because she couldn't handle being in her life as a vampire or some stupid shit she wasn't sure about what anymore because her mother never gave her any excuses. Then she had stayed in her house for a week straight wallowing in her sadness and self-pity.

She cut off the train of thought.

She figured they didn't need her so she would go back to her house clean a bit and then wait until Caroline dropped him off at her house.

Caroline had gotten out of the car first to make sure everyone was there and that she could prepare them. So they waited.

"Hey don't be nervous," Bonnie said.

"Who said I was nervous? I am just going to meet my niece I never knew about and a guy that had my face first and tell him I am still better looking," he heard her chuckle. "But if I would ask for support from the local resident witch, would she forsake this lost soul?"

"You don't give up do you?"

"You have no idea," he said and she could hear the smirk in his voice. They were silent for a few seconds.

"Sure fine," Bonnie huffed out. He chuckled softly. He was going to wear her down. He had been a stupid little boy when he was trying to get to Sophia but a year had passed by and everything had made him grow up fast and he found that he didn't like the guy that he had been last year.

But he was a relentless hunter and his wolf had set its eyes on the witch with the sparkling green eyes.

Then Caroline came into view from the doorway and wave for them to come inside. Then she turned back into the house and disappeared. They got out of the car and walked side by side towards the door. She gripped his hand, squeezed it once in encouragement and then let it go.

She was right he was nervous. Who wouldn't be? He was going to meet a niece from a sister he never knew and a guy, scratch that, a vampire that had severe emotional problems. Wait he said in his mind that was the brother right? God he was confused. He had never been shy or fearful so he decided to jump off the cliff and see if he hit water.

He walked into the hallway and saw that the boarding house was a museum. Vampires were so cliché about stuff but then again ungulates had always been more perceptive then anyone gave them credit for.

"—I'm sorry Ric but I couldn't hide this from my best friend and she deserves to know," he caught Caroline's voice.

"Caroline you can't bring unsuspecting humans into the vampire mess we have going on," he heard an older male voice say.

"What is it exactly I deserve to know," a raspy female voice asked.

"I want you to meet someone, Lucas you can come meet her now," Caroline said. He steadied his nerves. He looked at Bonnie and then she smiled for the first time since they met at him. He walked around the corner and was greeted with stunned faces. It was so quiet you could hear the fire crackling.

He recognized Elena and walked straight to her and held out her hand and said, "Hi Elena, I'm Luke your uncle."

* * *

><p>AN

The concept and world yennork is derived from Terry Prachett's Discworld series specifically the book The Fifth Elephant. I recommend reading him. He is one of my favorite writers. Anyway read review and enjoy.


End file.
